coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8394 (26th May 2014)
Plot Tina starts saying her goodbyes. Steph tells her she'll miss her. Carla insists on attending Rob and Tracy's engagement party, despite Peter wanting her to take it easy. Owen has to start work in Aberdeen earlier than planned. Peter admits to Steve that he wants to be with Carla but Tina is expecting him to leave with her. Steve advises him to do anything to shut her up. Nick is upset when Simon isn't free to go to Alton Towers with him and Leanne due to Leanne forgetting about the engagement, even though Nick hadn't made definite arrangements. Owen invites Anna to a hotel so they can have time alone before he goes. Tina resigns from the Rovers. Tony gives Tracy instructions on picking up the goods. Tina tells Rita she's leaving for good as she's fallen in love with a married man - Peter. Rita is horrified and warns her Peter will bleed her dry and dump her, as he does with all women. When a hurt Tina insinuates that Rita is a hypocrite, Rita slaps her. They part on bad terms. Tracy and Rob's engagement party begins in the Rovers. Deirdre's cake reads 'Congratulations on your engagement Tracy and Roy'. When Gail complains about Leanne's thoughtlessness, Eva thinks she's talking about Leanne and Kal and lets slip they're seeing each other. Steve warns Peter not to stand Tina up as she could let the cat out of the bag. Anna puts on a front at the hotel, although she feels nauseous at the romantic atmosphere. Tracy and Carla snipe at each other when Carla refuses a drink for the toast. Carla admits she's pregnant. Tina anxiously waits for Peter outside her flat. Eventually the taxi leaves. Having been told by Roy that Peter is at the party, Tina goes there to find him and walks in while he's making a speech about Carla's pregnancy. Cast Regular cast *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Jake Windass - Harley & Layton Phoenix (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Unknown hotel - Guest bedroom Notes *This episode was shown at 9.00pm between two episodes of Britain's Got Talent, and contains a trailer for Episode 8395 before the end credits. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tina discovers that Carla is pregnant; Owen surprises Anna with a birthday treat of a night in a hotel; and Gail finds out Leanne has been seeing Kal behind Nick's back. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,290,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Rita Tanner (about Peter Barlow): "He sails through life, just taking. And always plenty of women. Strong, smart women who think they'll be the one! Is that what you think? You'll succeed where all the others have failed? For heavens sake, he hasn't been married five minutes." Tina McIntyre: "That was a mistake we knew on the day." Rita Tanner (looking furious): "He went through with it though didn't he? Got his feet under the table at the factory, his hands on the joint account. He's a user, Tina. He will bleed you dry and then he will dump you." Category:2014 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns